User talk:Mark4518
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mark4518 page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 02:00, October 18, 2012 Your contributions Hello there! Welcome to the wiki, and thanks for contributing! Keep in mind that external links are mandatory, as the fan labor must be published elsewhere in order to get an article here. Also, if you can't create an article with a whole lot of content right away, the page workshop is a good place to put pages, so they can be worked on, little by little, by yourself or other contributors, until they're ready for the main namespace. Thanks! -- This is Jonny Manz, 07:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Removing pictures from galleries Hello Mark4518. Can you tell me why you're removing pictures from their galleries? -- Abcron (talk) 15:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :If you continue to remove those pictures from the gallery without explaining your reasoning for doing so, you will be blocked. -- This is Jonny Manz, 10:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Adding pictures to galleries Hello Mark4518, I just want to let you know that Humanized pony pictures are only supposed to go to Humanized ponies/Gallery. Also when uploading saucy imagery (which you shouldn't do too often), keep it decent. Mouths closed and rear-ends away from the screen should be kept in mind when you want to minimize the chances for your images to get deleted. Have fun editing! -- Abcron (talk) 05:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Porn links and saucy "sex" images Hello again Mark4518. I need to ask you to please stop linking to porn in your comments. Also, last time I brought up adding images to galleries, I forgot to mention that saucy imagery with sex in them isn't allowed either. Just want to let you know. -- Abcron (talk) 14:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Talkpage messages Don't remove talkpage messages from your talkpage (except for archiving) or you will be blocked. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:31, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Block I'm sorry, but you had been warned repeatedly; and rather than responding to the warnings with perhaps an explanation, you took it upon yourself to try and erase the messages off your talkpage. I ask that when your block expires, you don't continue to erase messages, but rather, respond to those messages, perhaps with your reasoning for why you did what you did. -- This is Jonny Manz, 00:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC)